United We Stand Tall
by GingerRavenclaw
Summary: (Sequel to Catch Me if You Can) Finch Weasley has won the hunger games, and returns to Hogwarts, but Kaniss has given her a very important task: Free Panem. What happens when she finds out her two worls are linked in a way she never thought possible?
1. Chapter 1

"On May 2, 1998, Lord Voldemort won the Second Wizarding war. He named himself sole ruler of the British Wizarding World, and appointed his followers to ministry positions. He quickly disposed of all he deemed unworthy: mudbloods and blood traitors. Due to these actions, our society is much purer of Wizarding blood." -_ Lord Voldemort's Rise to Power_, by Gregory Jenkins

* * *

*several months after the hunger games *

I sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which will take students back to Hogwarts now that winter break is over. I reflected on the past few months. Shortly after I won the games, the victory tour began. It was as if the Capitol refused to let me forget. In every district, I had looked into the sorrowful eyes of the friends and family of the deceased tributes, of the children who had been killed right before my eyes, or that I had killed myself.

One death weighed heavily on my conscience: Katniss Everdeen. Her final words echo in my head, _Free Panem... Free Panem..._ How am I supposed to free an entire country from an oppressive dictatorship? I'm just a 15 year-old girl.

I was yanked from my reverie by a knock on the compartment door, before it opened.

"Mind if I sit here?" Inquires the dark-haired girl behind the door, "Everywhere else is full."

"Go ahead." I reply, as she takes the seat across from me.

"You know, you look kind of familiar." She comments, her grey eyes boring into mine. "I'm Abigail Road. What's your name?"

"Finch, Finch Weasley." I reply. Abigail's eyes widen in what looks like realization, I give her a confused look in return.

"You're Finch Weasley?" She exclaims in shock. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" I ask, still very confused.

"I'm from Panem too. District eight, to be exact. Everyone in Panem knows who you are, ever since you won the games.

"Oh, right," I reply. "I didn't realize there were other students from Panem. Most think its too dangerous to sneak in and out of the country."

We chat like this for most of the train ride. I learn that Abigail is also in Ravenclaw, a year above me. She lives with her foster parents in district eight, and has been to district thirteen several times, trying to figure out what exactly is going on there..

I am glad that I have become friends with someone who has a similar upbringing as me. Maybe she will be of help in my mission.

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry there's only one character in this chapter, but there will be more after the next one, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

I had only been back for a week, and I was already drowning in homework. Most of my teachers had dismissed me from doing four months worth of work, but a few insisted I had to catch up to the rest of the class in order to pass. This meant that I had nearly a semester's worth of history of magic, potions, and charms homework to do.

I sat in the empty Ravenclaw common room, working on a history of magic essay, having skipped dinner to work on it. I had to write five pages on Lord Voldemort and his rise to power, and how it benefitted our society. I was flipping through a book titled _Lord Voldemort's Rise to Power,_ which I had obtained from the restricted section of the library, when a certain paragraph caught my eye. I read over it several times, not believing what I had just read.

About half an hour later, students began to return to the common room. Abigail, whom I had become close friends with in the past week, sat next to me at my table in the corner of the room.

"I almost didn't see you back here" she commented, gesturing to the many stacks of books and parchment cluttering the table. "Oh, and I brought you something" she added, handing me two dinner rolls.

"Thanks" I replied, sinking my teeth into the still warm bread, much better than anything we had back home.

"No problem. The best part? I didn't have to dodge any explosives to get them!" She jokes.

"Not funny." i reply, her reminder of those horrible games hurting more than i had expected. "Oh! I want to show you something I found, I think you might find it interesting." I showed her the page from the book I was reading earlier.

"_On May 2, 1998, Lord Voldemort won the Second Wizarding war. He named himself sole ruler of the British Wizarding World, and appointed his followers to ministry positions. He quickly disposed of all he deemed unworthy: mudbloods and blood traitors. Due to these actions, our society is much purer of Wizarding blood._

_ Several decades later, the governments of North America, both magical and muggle, began to weaken. Lord Voldemort used this as an opportunity to increase his power. After a long series of tumultuous wars, known as the Dark Days, he gained control over this land, creating one large country known as Panem. In order to maintain control over the country, he rid it of all things magical, intending to weaken the citizens in case of a rebellion_"

"What? Seriously?" She whispered. "How did we, or anyone else, not know about this before?"

"I'm not sure. I'm assuming that the true leadership of Panem has been a closely guarded secret. Snow is probably just a puppet ruler, controlled by Voldemort." I explained.

"True. That also explains why no other country has attempted to intervene with Panem and its harsh government. I'll bet there's some kind of magical protection that keeps outsiders from seeing or knowing what's happening there." She pauses, looking puzzled. "But wait, if it was such a closely guarded secret, why is it in a book in the library, where anyone could read it?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, it was in the restricted section. Or maybe whoever wrote it wanted people to know. I see how it could be deemed acceptable to put in the library, as this is the only mention of the subject. I mean, who would want to read this whole thing cover to cover, just to see if it contained government secrets?" I reasoned, gesturing to the hefty book in front of us.

Abigail silently nodded in agreement. I now knew that my reason for fulfilling Katniss's mission was greater than either of us thought. I knew I should tell Abby, she's the closest friend I have, and this could affect her too.

"Hey, Abby, can I trust you with some, uh, important information? I asked cautiously. "You can't tell anyone though."

"Yeah, of course Finch." She replied. I told her about the end of the games, and the mission Katniss had entrusted me with.

* * *

A/N- Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews, they really make my day! Get ready to see your characters in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry this took so long! I've been really busy, then I had writer's block. Thank you to HpHgPj for helping me out, and to everyone else for reading and letting me use your characters. I hope you like it!

* * *

I paced in front of the Room of Requirement three times. After I had told Abby what happened, we agreed that we needed more help. We spread the word- only to those whom we really trusted- and told everyone to meet in the room of requirement on Friday, right after dinner, which is now.

I opened the previously hidden doors to reveal a room similar to the hunger games training center. It had various stations with different weapons, as well as a long table and a few shelves of books.

Within minutes, 12 students, including myself, sat around the table.

"So, you're probably wondering why we asked you all to come here." I began, unsure where to start. "You see, after the Second Wizarding War, the Dark Lord came to power after he killed Harry Potter, along with most, if not all, of his allies. You all know this already, but what you don't know is that Voldemort's power reaches much further than England. He controls a country called Panem, formerly called North America.

"Panem is separated into twelve districts and the Capitol. Every year, a boy and a girl from each district are chosen to fight against the other children. They are forced to fight to the death.

"This year, I was chosen to play this so-called 'game'. Luckily, I survived. The 23 other kids weren't so lucky."

"We'll, we've got to do something! We're going to rebel, aren't we?" A girl with dark, curly hair and chocolate colored skin piped up. She couldn't have been any older than twelve.

"Yes, CeeCee, that's exactly what were going to do." I turned to address the whole group. "However, we can't just storm the Capitol unprepared. That's why we're here. We will practice using muggle weapons, and learn spells we haven't been taught."

"How will we know when the next meeting is?" Asked a tall seventh year girl named Riley.

"With these." I pulled out a few mockingjay pins, which I had duplicated from Katniss's pin, and passed them out to everyone. I pointed to the ring encircling the bird. "Numbers will appear here, showing the date and time of the next meeting, which I can change using this one." I point to Katniss's pin that is attached to my sweater.

"Before we start, I think we should all get to know each other. Everyone, say your name, and if you have any skills that will be helpful to our cause. I'll start; I'm Finch Weasley, and I won the hunger games, and I'm a fox animagus." I pointed to Abby on my right.

"I'm Abigail Road, and I have information about a possible rebellion in Panem. I'm also a snake animagus." A thin, dark haired girl next to her speaks next.

"I'm Tiffany Zenore. I'm a metamorphagus, and I'm sneaky."

"CeeCee Moonstone. My family is from the Capitol, but I ran away."

"Riley Jones. I'm a hummingbird animagus, and I've taken fencing lessons for years.

"Uh, I'm Ted Jones, and I'm a metamorphagus, but no one except my family knows. I'm also really good with muggle computers."

"Laurie Jones, and I'm really good at potions and healing."

"Terry Jones. Wolf animagus and lying extraordinaire."

"I'm Michele Jonson, and I'm also a wolf animagus, and I know a lot of advanced spells."

"Jared Auditore. Descendant of an Italian assassin."

After everyone had introduced themselves, I stood up. "Alright, now that we all know each other, lets start with some spells."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating very often! Unfortunately, there's this thing called school that takes up most of my life, and I have an actual job now, which takes up even more of my time. Grr.

* * *

"If we plan on sneaking out of the castle, we're going to have to get past the Dementors" I reasoned.

"Aren't the Dementors supposed to prevent people from entering school grounds, not leaving it?" Asked Laurie.

"Yes, but to them, it won't matter if you're coming or going, they will sense a human soul, and won't hesitate to suck it out." Interrupted Riley.

"Awesome." Jared piped up.

"Anyway," I said, trying to get on with the lesson, "the only defense against a dementor is the Patronus charm. Does anyone know what that is?" Michele raised her hand.

"Would you please demonstrate?"

"Sure." She replied, stepping towards the front of the room. "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, and with a flick of her wand, a silvery form of a cat appeared, prancing around the room. The other students applauded, amazed, as her Patronus cat purred and wove between their ankles.

"Wow! That was amazing! Tell us how to do it." I said to her. I was truly astounded. I had tried the Patronus charm several times, and I was never able to create more than a tiny wisp of silver smoke..

"Well, you have to think of a happy memory, the happiest one you can think of. Let it fill your mind; it's important to stay focused. Then say 'Expecto Patronum' and channel all of your positive energy through your wand. It's quite difficult, though, and takes a lot of practice." Michele explained.

" Thank you. Everyone find a partner, and we'll practice in pairs." I teamed up with Abby to practice. Soon the room was full of shouts of "Expecto Patronum!" and silvery-blue mist.

"It's- just- not- working!" I yelled, frustrated. We'd been at it for nearly an hour, and everyone had at least conjured some form of weak Patronus, except for me.

"Maybe you aren't thinking of a memory that is happy enough?" Abby replied reassuringly. Her Patronus was good, almost corporeal. I thought I saw a tail of a large animal form earlier.

"I'm trying, but I just can't! Every time I think of something positive, I remember something negative that's linked to it." I sighed in defeat, sitting against the wall in the corner of the room.


	5. This is not a chapter

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and that this isn't an actual chapter. I just have no idea where the story goes from here. Like, I know what I want to happen eventually, but I have no idea how it happens. So, I have some shit to work out. However, I will not give up on this story! This is me promising you this right now. It could take years, but it will be finished, eventually.

Also, I want to know if you think Finch should be in the quarter quell, or if they should just get on with the rebellion. Any other ideas you may have would be greatly appreciated as well.

Again, really sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently over the summer!

:)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- miss me? Probably not. I had no idea how to approach this, since I clearly have no experience with weapons (aside from one archery class in 7th grade. Needless to say, it didn't go too well). So after much google and YouTube searching, and reading up on an unauthorized hunger games guide, here goes nothing.

* * *

"Alright guys, today we're going to learn sword fighting basics", announces Riley. It had been a week since the previous meeting. I had asked her to show us some sword fighting techniques, since I had spent most of my time in the training center learning survival skills. The Room of Requirement again looks similar to the training center, with dummies standing against one wall, and a supply of both real and wooden swords.  
I hear an impatient sigh from the back of the group. "Sword fightin' fer dummies, eh?" Jared comments in his best Scottish accent. Don't get me wrong, Jared's a nice guy and all, but sometimes he's a bit arrogant. Just because he's been trained to use various sharp weapons, and descends from some ancient assassin, he thinks he could kill a hundred armored peacekeepers with a single swing of his sword.  
"No," I reply. "Sword fighting for those of us who weren't born with a sword in hand."  
"Anyway," interrupts Riley "dummy or not, everyone grab a wooden sword."  
After everyone is armed, Riley shows us some tecniques: keep your feet apart, don't tense up, be mindful of your surroundings, but still don't take your eye off your opponent. We also learned ways to attack and block, which we practiced in pairs. We soon learned that the swords were charmed to go straight through a person, without harming them. Good, considering that by the end of our meeting, everyone would have been killed a dozen times over.  
That night, I dreamed about the games, again.  
I was walking through the woods of the arena at night. Suddenly a dark figure flew down from the canopy of trees: a dementor. My attempts at the Patronus charm were in vain; it was coming closer, and closer...  
When I was sure it was about to suck out my soul, it changed into something equally terrifying: Cato, wielding a wickedly sharp sword, blood oozing from a gash on the left side of his face, nightlock berry juice dripping from his lips. His eyes were dark in hollowed sockets, dead looking. He pressed the tip of his blade to my throat, a wicked smile on his lips.  
"Tell me, Finch," he snarls "how does revenge taste?" It's only then that I notice the handful of dark, toxic berries, before he roughly shoves them into my mouth. His horrifying image darkens as I collapse, and then the world goes black.

* * *

So this chapter is pretty much filler *sigh* I'm re-reading catching fire, so I can write the quarter quell. I'm also having a bit of trouble with a one shot I've been trying to write. Turns out I can't write a kissing scene. Awkward. But anyway, your comments would make my day!


	7. Chapter 6

** I'm just going to rant at the end, okay? But there is some important stuff down there, and also some not so important stuff.**

* * *

The next week, we met in the Room of Requirement, as usual. The training room was supplied with targets and dummies again, but there were knives and daggers, instead of swords. I had asked Jared to teach us how to use them.  
Once we have all gathered, Jared stands across from a dummy on the opposite side of the room. Quick as lightning, he whips out a dagger, and sends it flying across the room. The blade sinks deep into the rubber of the dummy's neck. I look back at Jared, who is casually leaning against the wall, as if he hadn't just displayed his ability to kill a man.  
"That" he finally speaks, walking towards the dummy, "is your goal for today." He yanks the blade out of the dummy with some effort. "Although, lets face it, you're never gonna be as good as me." He flashes a cocky smile to his audience, who stand speechless, most from shock, a few from fear.  
Each of us grabs a throwing knife, smaller and less fanciful than the ancient-looking dagger Jared holds, and stands across the long room from human shaped targets, red bullseyes painted over each one's chest. Jared stands in the center, instructing us.  
First he showed us the basics: how to properly hold the knife, and the correct stance for throwing it. It was a lot more complicated than I expected. "You grip the knife by placing your thumb on top of the handle, then curling the other fingers around the lower part of the handle." He explained while demonstrating the proper hold on the knife. "Now, put your right foot behind you, and your left foot in front of you. Bend your knees, but bend the left one more, and balance your weight mostly on your right foot."  
Once he made sure everyone could do this without poking someone's eye out, we moved on to actually throwing the knife.  
"Extend both arms in front of you, with your hands next to each other. Swing your throwing arm back and up, until the knife is slightly behind your head. Then, swing your arm toward the target, while shifting your weight to your left foot. When your throwing arm is almost lined up again with the other one, which should still be in front of you, that's when you release the knife." He finished, releasing the knife just like he said. It whizzed through the air and landed with a thunk on the bullseye.

* * *

A/N- You know how I say the next chapter should be up soon, and then it takes MONTHS? Yeah, sorry about that. I just haven't been really inspired lately, and this chapter is probably crap too. Sorry it's so short, And the ending is kinda bad. Anyway, the rest of the story. So, as you can tell, a few of your characters have been featured teaching different weaponry and other skills. This should be the last chapter of that, UNLESS your character hasn't had a turn. Not everyone has to, and I don't want everyone to, but if you want your character to teach Dumbledore's Army (which hasn't officially been named that...) his or her mad skillz, speak now in a comment/review, or forever hold your peace! Just make sure it's not something I've already done, obviously. Otherwise, the next chapter will start quarter quell stuff! Also, how do you feel about romance, yay or nay?

Oh my gods this is long! If you made it this far, congratulations and thank you. Have a virtual cookie!


End file.
